


Be Better

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Lance reflects on what it's like to be a hero.





	Be Better

"You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"  
Keith + Lance

Lance heaved a quiet sigh to himself as he pushed his food around on his plate. Everyone else was discussing the last mission; they had freed yet another planet from Galra control. But Lance couldn't get into it. All the brunet could see everytime he thought about it was the fear on the citizens faces. The scream a kid made when he had tried to pick them up and out of the rubble of a destroyed house.

His heart clenched as he thought about all the people that got hurt by Voltron when they had attempted to save them.

_What was the point of being a hero if you were no better than the villain?_

"Lance?" Shiro asked tentatively. Lance blinked and looked down at his plate, seeing that he had stabbed into the food on his plate and was holding his spork in a white-knuckle grip. He took in a deep breath and forced his hand to relax.

"Sorry," He mumbled and let go of the utensil. "Got distracted."

"Are you alright? You haven't even taken a bite of your food." Keith asked softly, looking at Lance worriedly. Lance bit the inside of his cheek and then he forced a smile. No one else was affected by what they were doing.

_Why should he be?_

"I ate a large lunch. I guess I'm still full." Lance lied, flashing Keith a wink and two fingerguns. "Thanks for worrying." He teased. Keith scoffed and everyone else laughed.

Lance could do this. No one had to know his inner turmoil. No one needed to.


End file.
